


a vessel

by riversritual



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Confessions, Crying, Inspired By Tumblr, Mentions of Deceit - Freeform, can you tell I haven’t seen that new SS vid, mentions of remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: Credits to moraliangst on TumblrPatton confesses a huge secret to Virgil
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 44





	a vessel

**Author's Note:**

> I tried watching the video, died like ten seconds in laughing so hard I couldn’t focus.
> 
> Found out Moxiety was in ruins SO obviously had to fix it and throw in some angst so here we are lol

Patton’s happy facade was gone the second his bedroom door was closed.

He hated it, he hated it so much when Virgil was mean to him out of nowhere, for no apparent reason.

Especially when he knew the anxious side, as well as Deceit and Remus and everyone else, should hate him for what he did.

It was a past mistake, which Patton regretted every day.

If Virgil, or anyone else for that matter, ever found out the truth, they’d really hate him.

The mere thought was enough to set the tears off, and he threw himself onto the bed to hide the sobs in the pillows.

But of course it wasn’t enough.

A knock at the door. “Patton?”

Virgil, of all people. Why did it have to be him?

“Are you okay?”

“Go away,” Patton replied, just loud enough to be heard.

The door opened, and closed shortly after.

Virgil was in the room.

“Patton I’m not leaving until I see you.”

“Well after the way you spoke to me tonight I thought you’d never want to see me again,” the moral side shot back, voice slightly muffled.

The anxious side said nothing for a moment. “I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t mean to get angry with you of all people-“

“It doesn’t matter,” Patton cut in, sitting up. “You should be mad at me.”

“What are you talking about? Pat, you’re my best friend. I should never have spoken to you like that.”

The moral side couldn’t even look at Virgil when he spoke. “I’m responsible for this.”

Virgil’s soft footsteps on the floor came over to the bed, and the weight shifted as he sat down. “It’s okay, Pat-“

“No. It’s not. I....I separated the light sides and the dark sides. That was me.”

When Virgil didn’t respond, Patton went on, having to wipe at his eyes with his sleeves as more tears streamed down his cheeks.

“Thomas made me do it. It....it might have been influenced some way or another, but I’m just a vessel. If he decided it was morally right I had to go along with it, but I swear, I hated it, so much.”

Patton forced back more sobs, because he wanted someone to know the truth and if it had to be Virgil and it had to be right now, screw it.

“And I thought eventually, one of you would figure it out. But apparently no one ever did but the guilt was destroying me and I can’t do this anymore, I-“

He broke down into tears, hunched over and shaking, nearly falling off the bed if Virgil hadn’t pulled him back.

“It’s okay, Pat,” the anxious side said softly, “it’s not your fault. I’m so sorry for yelling at you today, but I can never stay mad at you. I love you, and I’ll forgive you even if you accidentally murder Roman- which would honestly be nice because then we’d have silence for the first time.”

Patton had to laugh. “Are we okay then?”

“Of course we are, yeah.”

The moral side nodded. “Okay.”


End file.
